Breath of the Wild
by reneethehuman
Summary: After having been defeated by Ganondorf, Link awakens after a 100 year long slumber to find Hyrule is in need of their hero once again. Link must overcome the consequences of his failure and bring light to the world he loves one again.


_Open your eyes…_

The mysterious voice pierced through the veil of silence that had fallen over my mind. I know that voice. It was so familiar, yet so distant. I know I've heard it, many times before. It was a voice that was always there, whenever I needed help, even when I was too stubborn to admit I was lost. And here it was again, finding me when I was extremely and entirely lost.

 _Open your eyes…_

Warmth coursed through my body, filling my veins with life. Images of a girl flickered across the back of my eyelids, a girl with a pink dress and long, blond hair. And her eyes, as blue as Lake Hylia and as beautiful as the Zora Sapphire. She smiled brightly and offered her hand to me, beckoning for me to join her. I extended my hand, but she was just out of reach. My fingers swiped at empty air, desperately attempting to cling to her presence. My eyes flickered down to my hand, curling my fingers into my palm, my skin growing cold from her absence. When I looked up again she was gone. The world was dark. A chill ran up my spin as I stood there, alone. Completely and utterly alone.

I sank to the ground, drawing my knees up to my chest. I felt naked in this vast, dark world. Defenseless against anything that lay lurking in the shadows. I missed her voice and her smile. I missed everything about her. Why did she have to go? How could she leave me here? She said she wouldn't leave me. She said…

I could hear her calling my name. I looked over my shoulder and I saw her, kneeling on the ground behind a wall of flames. Her eyes, those stunning eyes, were wide and full of fear as she stared at me. Was she crying? I think she's crying. Her lips were moving, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. By the look in her eyes, I could tell it was important, whatever it was. But I didn't care. I hated seeing her like that. Why did she look so sad?

Something changed in her eyes and I suddenly felt cold. I reluctantly tore my eyes away from her, drawn to the pressure building inside my chest. All of a sudden I couldn't breathe. I clutched at the source of the pain, shocked to find a sword running through me, the golden blade stained red from my blood. I felt nothing as the sharp edges cut into my hands as I gripped at the blade. The only thing I could feel was the burning pain slicing through my core. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. I was on fire. The agonizing heat sent tremors through my body as I desperately tried to grasp at the life that was slipping from me. Her scream echoed in my ears, a hollow, heartbroken sound that would have sent chills through me if I wasn't already so cold.

Her scream was all I could hear as the world went dark.

 _Wake up, Link…_

I gasped, coughing and sputtering as I clutched at the gaping wound in my chest, feeling the wetness of my blood slide through my fingers. I grabbed the side of the basin, dragging myself out, desperate to leave the confining space. I hit the stone floor hard, but I barely noticed. I curled up against the ground and shivered, though I couldn't tell if it was from the cold floor or the shock of my wound. I wasn't sure how long I remained in that position, too scared to move, afraid of the pain. The longer I stayed there, the more I began to realize that there was no pain. There was nothing.

I sat up, hesitantly looking down at my chest. I slowly traced my finger along the silver scar that ran along my skin, right where I was sure there had just been a sword. There was no open wound. I wasn't covered in blood, but water from the basin I had been lying in. I felt foolish and confused.

How long had I been in there?

I slowly pulled myself to my feet and looked around. The room was dark, the only source of light was coming from the walls. Little flecks of light dotted the stone in patterns that looked similar to constellations, but I didn't recognize any of them. In the center of the room was the basin where I had been sleeping not long ago. It felt almost like a tomb.

Maybe it was a tomb.

My hand grazed the fresh scar on my skin again. I couldn't have died. I wouldn't be standing here if I had. But the sword, and the pain… I don't know how I could have recovered. I was sure that was the end. How could it not have been? I was vanquished by the enemy. He wouldn't have let me survive, not unless -

Zelda.

My eyes widened. She was there. Could she have done something? She was a Sage, afterall. I had never heard of a kind of magic that could bring someone back from the dead. I mean, Fairies can bring people back from the brink of death, but it wouldn't have taken this long for me to wake up. I don't know how she did it, but Zelda must have done something.

A bright light flashed in the corner of my eye. I tensed, whirling around to face the threat. My hand instinctively reached for the hilt of the Master Sword, but my fingers closed on open air. That's right. I had nothing. But, it didn't matter. This time. The light was coming from a stone slab, etched with intricate designs. They reminded me of the patterns that were carved into the gravestones of Sheikah in Kakariko. I approached the pedestal hesitantly. As I reached out, the surface shifted, turning and opening to reveal a rectangular object with the same kind of markings drawn on it.

 _This is a Sheikah slate. Take it. It will help guide you after your long slumber._

Ah. Now I understand why the designs are so similar. I reached for the tablet and the pedestal returned to its original position, causing the door at the end of the chamber to open. Intrigued by the area, I was happy to leave the chamber. There were too many unanswered questions concerning what had just happened. I needed to distance myself and let my head clear. Maybe then I might remember, if there was anything to remember. Maybe I will just become more confused. Whatever lay ahead of me, it was time I faced it. I had waited long enough.

In the middle of the room was a large chest, which I was surprised to find unlocked. Inside was some clothing. It looked and smelled old, but I welcomed the warmth it offered. The white tunic was a bit tight and the pants a bit short, which the boots were able to hide, but I was grateful not to be walking around in my underwear anymore. I reached down into the chest, only to find it empty. My heart sank in my chest. My hat was nowhere to be seen. I ran my fingers through my hair as I straightened, which had grown long during my slumber. I missed my hat. And my green tunic. They may seem like trivial things, but they were as much a part of me as my blond hair or my blue eyes. I felt slightly lost without them, but there was nothing I could do about it. They were long gone, now.

I took a deep breath and moved forward, approaching a pedestal that looked much like the one in the previous room. I touched it, like I had the other, but it remained still. Instead, my Sheikah slate warmed against my hip, light slowly pulsing through it. I lifted the slate and held it above the symbols, now glowing in response to the slate. A low rumbling echoed through the room as another door opened, breaking the seal on the room.

I winced, lifting my hand to my eyes as sunlight streamed into the cavern. I wonder how long it's been since I've seen the sun or felt its rays against my skin. I hooked my Sheikah slate on my belt and approached the doorway, taking in a deep breath of fresh air. The sun was blinding, but I could see green, lots of green. A small smile formed on my lips, relieved that the world was green once again. After my failure, I was afraid the rest of Hyrule would end up like the Castle had: corrupt and in shambles. That wasn't a world I wanted to live in. Taking a deep breath, I took my first step forward, ready to leave my stony prison when her voice resonated in my ears again.

 _Link… You are the light - our light - that must shine upon Hyrule once again. Now go…_

Her words were kind and reassuring, but they managed to send a chill along my spine. Last time Hyrule called for me it hadn't worked out so well. When the people of Hyrule needed me the most, I failed them. I gave everything I had, literally, and Hyrule chewed me up and spat me back out like I was nothing. I'm not quite sure why Hyrule was expecting a different outcome this time, but I don't think I had a choice.

I was Link, Hero of Time, Child of Destiny, and Bearer of the Triforce of Courage. It was my duty to save the people of Hyrule if evil found its way to the heart of our land. Evil has come once again and so has the responsibility to vanquish the calamity that has corrupted my beautiful home. These people were counting on me. No matter how much of a burden it was, I would never dream of leaving my home and all of its people in the clutches of evil.

With new energy coursing through my veins, I surged forward, ready to begin my next adventure.


End file.
